Magic
by ani.writes
Summary: When muggle-borns began to be taken down like dead flies dropping, it's up to Jay, Kai, Nya, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd to solve it. But who and why is this happening. Everything began to go wrong in Hogwarts but no one knows why and what is causing it. And it up to the six to solve it amidst trying to figure out who the Green Wizard is!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Another overused ninjago au, except it's going my own way. Going to stay true to HP canon, but adding in my own twists and turns so it is not exactly going to be like the books. I will be combining some movie and show elements but I will be mainly relying on the show._**

**_Okay, okay, the ninja's age:_**

**_Zane: 15 (Ravenclaw)_**

**_Kai: 14 (Gryffindor)_**

**_Nya:12 (Slytherin)_**

**_Jay:12 (Hufflepuff)_**

* * *

**_Magic_**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The past four years Zane had sat in the same cabin alone, not that the fifth year Ravenclaw was discontented. Nonetheless, sometimes he wished for someone that would not judge him for his weird quirks. Zane was different and he had known that since day one.

The students were far too quick in judging him, labelling him as a weirdo. The more kinder Ravenclaws often called him strange. They would wave to him with a smile forced and when he left, they would break into whispers as they sent him pointed looks.

However, that was quick to change as the frazzled first year rushed into the cabin and broke into stutters upon seeing the older boy," I-I'm so sorry to t-trespass but is it fine if I s-sit here? All the other c-cabins are full,"

Zane pursed his lips, momentarily lapsing back into deep thought. He scanned the boy one last time, motioning him to sit. The boy looked relieved as he slid his back against the leathery brown seat, popping in a piece of candy from a bag that was in his grip.

The blonde looked at Zane, opening his mouth as if he wanted to start a conversation but pursed his lips, looking away.

"Well, I didn't quite catch your name. I'm Zane Julien. You?" Zane asked in his almost monotone voice as he gave his best smile, knowing that first years are probably scared and nervous.

"O-oh?" The boy looked surprised as he halted halfway from reaching for another candy.

"I-I'm Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon," The boy -Lloyd- momentarily braced as if he was going to get some biting remark from the older boy. However, Zane just blinked in a little shock. It took him a moment to realize why.

The boy was Lord Garmadon's son. There were rumors of Garmadon's son joining Hogwarts next year. Zane brushed it off, thinking it was untrue. And yet here, he was staring at the Dark Lord's son.

"Y-your dad is Lord Garmadon?" Zane asked, just to make sure, he did not mishear his last name.

"Uh y-yeah. Pleasedon'thitme. Iamnotgoingtojinxorcurseyouwithbadluck," Lloyd said in rapid-fire, his eyes squeezed shut, bracing himself for the worst.

"I am not going to hit you...why would I even-" Zane began as everything suddenly made sense.

"W-wait, you aren't going to hit me? W-why?"

"The child should not be taken blame for the parent's action," Zane said firmly as Lloyd sucked in a deep breath.

"To be honest, my d-dad isn't that much of a bad p-person. H-He w-was the only p-parent that ac-actually cared. B-believe it or not, he tried to v-visit me and at least g-got to know m-me," Lloyd mumbled, looking down, fiddling with the hem of his black hoodie.

"And your mom?"

"I don't w-wanna talk a-about her,"

Zane's heart melted for Lloyd. He must have had it rough. Lloyd perked up as he took out a piece of candy.

"Would you like a c-candy?"

"Thank you," Zane said, gracefully accepting the candy from the first year. It's bound to be an interesting one.

* * *

Kai and Nya were total opposites and the closest companions. Ever since their parents' death, living in an orphanage was not easy. And they had quickly learnt that they only had each other. And, despite their differences, they had one thing in common - they loved each other.

"Hey, Kai, have you heard of the rumor that Garmadon's son is coming to Hogwarts?" Nya began, thinking it was the right time to bring up the topic.

"Oh, that thing, he's probably evil like his father-gonna end up in Slytherin. You better watch out for him, Nya. If he ever causes trouble, make sure to tell me," Kai said, waving the topic off like it's old news as he entered into the Great Hall.

Candles on golden rimmed stands floating above the dome shaped ceiling of the humongous room. There was a stand a few meters up next to the orange walls in which all the teachers were seated. There was a lady next to swarm of students. She unscrolled the long scroll within her grip and began calling out names.

Kai immediately made himself comfortable as the Gryffindor Table as he took pity of the group of first years swarming around the lady.

The crowd hushed as the Sorting Hat jumped to life. The sorting hat was a scraggly and old brown hat which was actually sentient. It sang its song about the houses and the traits it represented.

It was a tradition that before the starting the hat sang a song which was generally ominous with bits of explanation of what the houses were.

It was quick that the song had faded as names were called out as kids scrambled over to stool.

"Amano, Harumi," A girl, her white hair tied into a braid scrambled onto the stool.

"SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled as the girl looked relieved, scrambling her way into the Slytherin table as the customary applause filled the air.

There was a constant buzz right until they came to the 'G's as the lady squinted.

"Garmadon, Lloyd,"

The chatter had almost instantly died as they watched a tiny blonde-haired boy turning pink as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes as he sat down on the chair. Everyone knew that Lloyd was going to end up in Slytherin. Just like his father and all the other dark wizards did.

However, the course of events took a turn as the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"There must be a mistake!" A girl, Angelica mumbled to a group of friends as hushed whispers started to increase in volume. Kai felt a sinking feeling as Lloyd walked towards the Gryffindor table as the sorting continued. He sat down, furthest away from everyone, looking like his life had turned upside down.

Headmaster Wu gave a curt clap as the Sorting Hat lay there lifeless after the sorting. The chatter dissipated as the older man began his lengthy speech.

* * *

Lloyd looked at his robes, now with a red tie and lined with red and gold bordering. Lloyd wrinkled his nose. He did not feel Gryffindor. He was not brave. He was not adventurous. He was just a kid under bad circumstances.

Lloyd sighed as he waited for the crowd to pass as he inched into the common room. Yesterday was brutal. No one wanted to share a dorm with him. He was left all alone in his room save for his pet, in the dark. And, the worst was, a couple of upperclassmen threatened to beat him up if he shows his face.

Lloyd inched into the Great Hall. A cheery chatter as the smell of pancakes filled the air. However, the smell only made him feel nauseous. He put a small pancake as he stabbed his fork mindlessly onto the pancake. He would have opted to go to the library but he had to get his schedule.

There were collective glares pointed towards him. It seemed like no one had patience with him after he was announced as a Gryffindor as they shoved and pushed him around. He was not a Gryffindor. He did not belong at Hogwarts. He just wanted to go home.

He wanted to borderline throw up and get sent to the infirmary and not go to class. However, there was a part of him that said no one would help him even if he was actually dying. It was then that Lloyd noticed the older Ravenclaw walk past that he met at the train.

"Zane..Zane," Lloyd scrambled over as he tried to get the attention of the white-haired boy. Zane looked down.

"Congrats on getting Gryffindor!" Zane said with a small applause.

Lloyd frowned. Zane's smile dropped. Lloyd looked up and he saw the older frowning.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset-"

"You did not upset anyone and you need not need to apologize," Zane said, giving a small ruffle.

Lloyd sucked in another breath, "Y-you should go to class before anyone sees this. I don't want you to be late because of me,"

"And, I think you should too," Zane said firmly.

* * *

Jay and Cole were walking towards the large castle that was their school. Jay was currently rambling about his summer with little questions about his own. Cole did not really want to talk about his summer. He would not say it was good, nor was it bad. It was just mediocre.

"Jay, I should be getting to charms and you should be going to whatever your lesson is," Cole said, as he walked into his classroom.

Cole walked into the classroom that he shared with the Ravenclaws..

Cole had always been uncomfortable around Morro. Was it his gaze? Or his attitude? Maybe, it was a mix of all. He just wished Charms with Professor Misako would pass as quickly as possible.

Professor Misako instructed them to take out their wands. Cole fumbled for his wand as he accidentally dropped it onto the ground. He saw another slender and pale hand and handed it to him with a small smile.

Cole noticed who he was seated next to. A tall boy in a Ravenclaw robe with white hair.

"Thank you," Cole said breathily.

"Hello. My name is Zane Julien and yours?"

"Cole. Cole Brookstone,"

* * *

Jay, on the other hand, was having Potions with Professor FlinteLocke. And right beside him was Nya. Beautiful, smart, talented Nya. His heart fluttered whenever Nya answered a question and was correct. The only thing that was not favourable was the professor himself. Jay was absolutely terrified FlinteLocke.

"So, w-we do the practical now?" Jay asked Nya, his hands felt a little shaky as he clumsily handled the ingredients given to him.

"Yeah, Jay. Careful with the porcupine needles. They could poke ya'," Nya said as he placed the plate of the said porcupine needles away from Jay. Jay frowned as he lit up the fire as he put the cauldron on.

Nya put some of the ingredients in as Jay added in some water. And from the corner of his eye, FlinteLocke was inching closer and closer. Jay gulped.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" Jay asked as he grimaced.

"And who are you referring to, Mr. Walker?"

Jay let out a squeak.

"Five points of Hufflepuff for disrespect," FlinteLocke announced as Jay planted his face onto the wooden desk, a feeling of dread taking over him.

* * *

Everything hurt. Lloyd pinched the bridge of his bloody nose. He furiously wiped away his tears, hoping no one was around to add insult to injury. He had a run in with a couple of nasty Gryffindors who were more than happy to use him as a punching bag.

Lloyd did not want to cry. He had not cried since he was eight.

Lloyd winced as he walked into the library. He took the nearest book, as he took a bite into his sandwich. He wished he could go and talk to Zane. However, he was too scared to set foot, people seemed to be in an especially foul mood today.

He gulped as he touched his nose gingerly. He curled into a velvet red couch and he saw two people. One guy had spiky brown hair and his eyes were a shade of black and the girl with black hair had blue eyes. Lloyd felt threatened for some reason as if they were going to sack him.

Lloyd continued staring warily as the boy noticed them.

"Hey, who are you staring at my sister!" the guy yelled. Lloyd squeaked as he marched forward, snatching the book away from him, revealing his bloody nose and his tear-stained cheeks.

"Y-You are Lloyd Garmadon!" the older Gryffindor blinked.

"Hi?" Lloyd said thickly. Lloyd quickly wiped away the bits of blood staining his pale skin. He did not want to show weakness in front of anyone.

The girl clad in Slytherin robes came forward as her gaze softened. Lloyd was confused. Lloyd tried to stay calm and not show his inner turmoil. He quickly wracked his brain to say something that would make them leave him alone.

"Do you mind? I was just reading here…," Lloyd said weakly as he glanced back, hoping that he could just disappear.

"Your nose-it's bleeding," The girl pointed out.

"No shit sherlock," the boy replied as he lifted his hands for a moment and then dropped it just as quick

"Kai…" the girl cautioned.

"I-I…," Lloyd stuttered quickly trying to think of a way to put them off. Lloyd wished that Uncle Wu was here. He would probably help him out.

"You need to go to Madam Mistaké's,"

"W-what?" Lloyd frowned," I-I don' needa go to the infirmary,"

"Now, you are siding with the Demon's Spawn!" the boy- Kai- gaped.

Ignoring the two boys, the girl grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the infirmary. Lloyd hoped that Madam Mistaké did not hate him.

* * *

"That's clearly a broken nose," Madame Mistaké pointed out as she placed a bag of ice of Lloyd's now swollen nose.

The Slytherin girl and her brother stood beside him as Madam Mistaké rummaged for her wand.

"Episkey," She said with a flick of her wand. Lloyd felt his nose as it was back to normal.

Lloyd stood up as he looked at the older students.

"T-Thank you," Lloyd mumbled.

"Aw, Kai, can we adopt him? He's so adorbs?"

"It's going to be a big responsibility, you know. We gotta feed him, bathe him, walk him,"

Lloyd frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, but we gotta adopt him!"

"Okay," Kai softened," you are now officially our demon spawn now,"

"You are our little brother now. My name's Nya and that's our older bro, Kai,"

"I-I'm Lloyd,"

"Now, how did you even break your nose? Now that we are your older siblings, we got to know what happened to our baby bro,"

* * *

_**A/N: I have been reading way too many Harry Potter and Ninjago fics and decided to take my hand at it. I hope I did justice to the characters. I really love the Lloyd and Garmadon dynamics. But hopefully, we will be getting a closure here unlike in the show. And there's Harumi? Will she be the good guy or bad guy. Lloyd and she will eventually meet soon. Please leave a review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Yeeet, Nya and Kai became friends with Lloyd. Don't worry Harumi's gonna be involved in this story more. I will only be beginning from Chamber of Secrets since I cannot find anyone to fit Quirrel and Chamber of Secrets is more useful to be used as throwback to Season 1. Don't worry Garmadon ain't the main evil here ;0_**

**_Garmadon will be used more as the story progresses. maybe a visit during Halloween... mHHHH_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING : LunaPikazard (favorite and following), Nuppa Nuppa, (favorite and following), Poke-Ranger21 (favorite and following) and MightyShipper (following) _**

**_LOVE YA'LL 3_**

**_Replies to Reviews:_**

**_Poke-Ranger21: aww thanks, a bit more of Lloyd's pet will be revealed here! Thanks for the review! 3_**

**_LunaPikazard: OML! Thanks- I really appreciate what you have said to me! I was worried that one of them is OOC but thanks for telling me they are all in character. Also yay! I can write romance. lmao, I can't write romance but take my love 3_**

**_Guest: Okay, about deepest secrets. I still love DP and TT but I can't bring myself to continue tbh-I don't have any ideas. It's my old writing style and I am afraid it won't mesh well with my current one. But, I would want to ask you to stop reviewing about it. It's clearly written that it is discontinued. Continuing to harassing me about it won't get you what you want. It only annoys me more and want me to stop writing. But, I'm fine if you adopt it and continue it if you like but please don't ask me to continue. Quite frankly, it's been a long time and I am not all that free to wrack my brain for some story that I lost interest it. But, I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^ but it's time to move on :(_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Lloyd looked at Harumi as he watched the girl with bleached hair strode past him with a group of other Slytherin girls to their next class. Lloyd looked at his schedule, seeing he had_ Defense Against the Dark Arts_ (_DADA_ as Kai and Nya called it) with the Slytherins.

For the past few days, he had stuck close to Kai and Nya so as to not be harassed. Unfortunately, both of them had lessons that day, which leaves him alone. Lloyd had met Harumi at _Platform 9 ¾._ She was a nice enough girl. She was nice to him. She did not shun him like others. Then again, most Slytherins admired his father. _But, Harumi was different right?_

Lloyd stayed close to the wall as he stuffed his bag of candy into the pockets of his robe, specially saving them for Harumi and himself, of course. Lloyd clumsily made his way to the room where _DADA_ lessons were taking place.

"Hey, Lloyd," Harumi began in her ever silky voice as she sat next to Lloyd. Lloyd gave a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. Lloyd quickly fished out his candy as he placed it on the table. He took out a piece of candy, it was green - _Harumi's favorite color_\- as he showed it to the Slytherin girl.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanna give you a candy and it's green- your favorite color- and your favorite flavor, apple,"

"Awww… I really appreciate it," She accepted it with a smile and popped it into her mouth.

Lloyd's eyes lit up as Harumi smiled back.

"Also, um, would you like to see my pet? It's a cat and his name is Benjamin...he's really nice and would love to meet you…" Lloyd began rambling as the Professor set foot into the class. It was a man with a strict look. His hands were behind his back as he looked at students. A hush fell over the room as if someone had cast a 'Silencio' spell over all of them.

The man cleared his throat, "I am Professor Hutchins and will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year. Some rules before class continues is that I expect each and every one of you to show respect and listen to whatever I will be saying. No nonsense will be tolerated or you will be punished accordingly,"

The man waved his wand as a book appeared before him," Now take out your textbook _The Dark Forces: A Guide to self-protection -_ good- now turn to page 10 - skim quickly through the page and we'll begin our discussion soon,"

Lloyd and Harumi followed the instructions as they were given, turning to a page about Serpentine. Lloyd frowned about his history with the snakes. Harumi, however, did not seem to be even a small bit was probably because Harumi was a pure-blood who came from a pureblood family. Her family consisted the royal emperor and empress of Ninjago (both the muggle and the wizarding world) They generally private towards the muggle world although they are more outspoken in the Wizarding World. Thus, not allowed out a lot and go release a couple of snakes.

When he was nine,he had a bright idea to release a couple of snakes to ransack a village for candy. That was until Uncle Wu came and put the snakes back in their tombs with a wave of his wand. At one point, he wanted to be evil like his father… _he does not talk about that anymore_\- it was really embarrassing….

_The Serpentine are an ancient race of reptilian beings that are more commonly associated with snakes. There are several subspecies, five to be more specific. The Hypnobrai, Anacondrai, Fangpyre, Constrictai and the Venomari. The Anacondrai is now believed to be extinct after the First Serpentine War and are banished to the Cursed Realm. _

_The Anacondrai are considered to be true warriors and the fiercest of them all. The Hypnobrai has the ability to hypnotize anyone that stares into their eyes. The Fangpyre can turn anyone into a snake with it's bite. The Constrictai have strong and powerful grips and the burrowing abilities. The Venomari has the ability to make anyone hallucinate with its venom. Anti-venoms to the side effects can be found in the staff of the leader of the tribe._

_Some notable snakes would be the Great Devourer. It's bite can turn even the purest tainted with evil even when treated. The venom can also cause petrification or death if not treated. It now resides in the Chamber of Secrets and is locked away. It is not confirmed whether it is a fact or myth. However, most consider it to be a myth._

Lloyd swallowed at the thought of the Great Devourer, knowing that it was the cause of his father's evil doings. Once Uncle Wu said that if his father would not want to him to evil and instead do good and make his father proud.

Just then, Professor Hutchins cleared his throat to get the attention of the First Years.

"Any questions?"

"Silence,"

After an hour of listening to the rambling of the teacher, the class was dismissed.

* * *

Lloyd noticed Nya and Kai rush forward with another boy in tow.

"There's our li'l demon spawn," Kai said with a pat on his back. Lloyd stuck his tongue out at his new nickname. Lloyd noticed a boy with brown hair and freckles dotting his cheeks. He had a shy expression on his face as he fiddled with the Hufflepuff badge fastened right above his name tag.

"C'mon, Jay, he isn't evil. He's just a lost tiny guy," Nya said, budging Jay forward.

Jay let out a small squeak, "H-hi, I'm J-Jay. Please don't h-hurt me,"

Lloyd stared. Jay seemed a lot more scared than he was of him. Lloyd wrinkled his nose in distaste as he turned to Nya and Kai for some sort of back up. However, Nya gave him a thumbs up, motioning towards Jay. He turned to Kai who had a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm L-Lloyd," Lloyd said slowly, looking at the second year.

"Oh thank god, he accepts me," Jay began with a relief as Nya hit him in the back of his head, earning a hey from the former. Lloyd could not help but chuckle as Jay rubbed the back of his head, sending a glare towards the Slytherin.

"Ow, okay, sorry, forgot-," Jay mumbled to Nya.

"Kai, do we have to do this?" Lloyd whined, feeling really uncomfortable around Jay. Jay did not seem to enjoy his presence.

"Oh, look at the time," Kai began, " I gotta go, got Quidditch Practice. You, Nya and Jay have fun!"

_Oh. _For the past few days that he had known them, he knew one thing. Kai and Nya were Quidditch Fanatics. Kai was playing Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Nya was planning to try out this February for Seeker.

Lloyd was not a sporty person but Kai and Nya said it was fine. However, it was from time to time that they tried to teach him Quidditch. Jay fiddled with the hems of his sleeve as he turned to Nya.

"Y'all wanna go to the Library? To finish our homework and get some studying done?"

No one argued. They went to their respective dorms to get their homework. Lloyd had to write an essay about the Serpentine on a foot-long parchment paper that was due Friday and another essay on herbs and ingredients on Potions and practice the spell _Wingardium Leviosa _on heavier objects.

They walked past the library and gave a greeting to Dareth who was the librarian. He was a nice guy, a little bit over-ambitious. He had housed him many times when he tried to get away from the bullies.

* * *

Zane and Cole were walking out from their classes when they heard some whispering past the DADA classroom. They decided to investigate as they saw Hutchins there, just mumbling something to Headmaster Wu.

_" I have a feeling Garmadon's going to come and mess up sooner or later,"_

_"I have invited my brother here. I have made sure he would not cause any chaos,"_

"This is an invasion of privacy," Zane began as Hutchins noticed them and started to walk towards their direction.

"We gotta run," Cole whisper-yelled at Zane.

The Fifth Years began to bolt. They continued to run until they reached to the Library, as far as possible from the DADA classroom.

"We're safe here," Zane mumbled to Cole.

Just then, Cole said someone hugged him tightly. Cole looked down to see Jay.

"I missed you!"

"It's only been two hours that you have separated from me,"

"But still, you are my best friend-"

"Jay…"

Zane glanced over to a Slytherin girl and Lloyd waving towards him. Zane smiled giving a curt nod and a small wave. Zane walked towards the two and Jay and Cole began to talk about things ranging from Quidditch to homework and lessons.

"Looks like you found a new friend," Zane said with a small smile.

"Actually, I found two… this is Nya… she's really nice and um, is really really smart!" Lloyd said.

"A-and Nya, this is Zane. I met him at the train. He's in his fifth year and he is a good friend…"

"Hi, Zane," Nya said.

Most Ravenclaws said that all Slytherin are evil. However, Nya doesn't even look the slightest bit evil. Zane shrugged as he sat down next to Lloyd. Kai had just returned to the library as he gave a hi-five to another Quidditch member.

"And do you have any other friends that I should know about?"

"There's Harumi but s-she's with her friends now,"

"Ah yeah, that first year, she's a bit weird but nice enough I guess-"

"Okay, okay," Jay began, " there are way too many people here! Let's introduce ourselves, yeah?"

"Cole Brookstone,"

"Zane Julien,"

"Kai Smith,"

"Nya Smith,"

"Jay Walker,"

"Lloyd Garmadon,"

"Pleased to meet all of you… shall we be friends?"

"Sure,"

"Yeah!"

"Agreed,"

"We can make the Lloyd Protection Squad against bullies,"

"Oh well, I guess after all the stories I have heard,"

_"Nya…"_

* * *

Harumi was looking for something specifically. She rummaged through the library's restricted section. Fooling teachers were hard enough but she had no other choice. Several books laid scrambled around her, several battered scrolls but nothing brought her even the slightest bit close to what she wanted.

She copied down several scrolls for future reference. She saw a deserted bookshelf with only one book on it. It was alone propped onto the dusty old bookshelf. Harumi's curiosity got the better of her as she took the book and placed it into a rucksack.

She borrowed a few books from the normal section just to avoid suspicions as she walked over to Mdm Claire to get some of her books to be borrowed and she left the library to the Slytherin Dormitory.

Once she reached, she opened the dusty book. It's leather cover had this musty old smell to it. When she opened to book, she saw nothing except from empty pages. Harumi felt betrayed. She sighed as she stood up.

It was then she saw something written in a neat cursive scrawl.

_Hello. I am Thedore Vorl._

Harumi read it out loud as she wrote back.

_Hello, I'm Harumi Amanos but my friends call me Rumi._

_Hey there, Rumi, you wanna help me with something?_

* * *

_**A/N: And the plot thickens, hahaha! Wait, what's going on you wonder? I would like you to review the answer. Maybe Garmadon's going to make an appearance? Who knows? H M M? Or is hE stuCk in Azkaban? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA? Who knows? I just want Garmie to be good. He's bae ;) Please leave a review 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: AND THE PLOT THICKENS MWHAHAHA! We have more of Benjamin here although probably I will have flames after what I have down to Benjamin ;) And bits of family drama and the right pinch of salt to make this chapter. Lloyd may need a hug after this so ever review you do, 1 prayer for Lloyd ;0000! Please give him hugs and lots of candy :')**_

**Replies to Reviews:**

_**Nuppa Nuppa: H M M? Where have we heard of it ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

A month had passed and Halloween was drawing near. Everyone was excited for the celebration as many considered it to be one of the most grand celebrations in the wizarding world. The halls of Hogwarts decked out with Jack-o-Lanterns, tiny traditional looking ghosts hung by strings. Small bats pasted on the white and orange banners. The weather was getting chillier as leaves of orange and yellow fell onto the grass.

Lloyd was especially excited. Halloween was his favorite holiday. That's the one time of year that he could have any amount of candy and won't be scolded for having a sugar rush. Jay had began dressing up as several of the creatures that they had been taught during DADA, though they were not exactly like what the books said.

Nya and Kai started to make elaborate schemes to prank their friends which Lloyd had wriggled his way in and started offering ideas. Cole was excited for the food during the Halloween feast as he started to prepare himself to eat whatever he can by attempting to finish the whole Gryffindor table the past few days.

Zane, however, was not that excited for Halloween but looked forward to stuff his face with his favorite food that were only served during the feast. Although, Zane's little brother, Echo has been excited that Halloween was coming.

The only thing that bothered Lloyd was that Harumi was acting weird. She began declining whenever he gave her candy even though it's her favorite color and flavor. Harumi never declines those offers. She began to be more distant with him and went to sit alone instead of sitting with him during DADA.

However, being an eleven year old, he was too preoccupied with the fact of _candy _then go in and investigate why Harumi's been avoiding him.

"_Hey, Rumi!"_

Harumi sent a glance towards him before quickly avoiding his gaze and then disappeared into the walls. Lloyd's smile dropped. Kai got out of his glass and grabbed the boy by the wrist.

"C'mon, demon spawn, we gotta go and work on the pranks,"

* * *

Harumi has been acting weird as Lloyd had complained to Kai. Kai was sitting down working on his prank. He glanced at the clock as it was nearing to 10 pm. The first and second years curfew was slightly earlier than his. Lloyd had left his candy bag next to him, probably had forgotten to take it with him. Kai was especially excited to see how people would be reacting to his pranks! He was really excited to get some reactions especially out of the Slytherins. He, especially loathed one in particular, and pranking him is going to be so satisfying- Dudley Dursley- from Slytherin.

He was a really fat kid who was wearing the largest size of Hogwarts Robes and he hated Kai for some reason. Well, he hated everyone in general and liked to flex his pureblood supremacy to anyone who was a muggle born.

Well, as far as they knew, Nya and Kai were purebloods; their birth parents both were wizards who had a knack for fire and water spells. (according to Wu anyway).

Kai managed to pass out from exhaustion in the common room and woke up to Lloyd shaking him with excitement. Kai opened his eyes groggily, the normally shy boy looked so excited as he was literally bouncing.

"C'mon Kai! It's Halloween! We gotta wake up! All our weeks of planning will be fruitful today! I'm especially excited to see what you have done to the mean seventh years," Lloyd said thoughtfully as he stuck his tongue out at the last part. If Kai stared long enough, it was as if the boy had stars in his eyes.

Lloyd was surprisingly strong for an eleven year old as he pulled up Kai from the beanbag and grabbed his bag of candy that he had left next to Kai. Benjamin, Lloyd's cat, looked as equally excited as he started purring around Lloyd's leg.

"I don't care what you going to say but I'm smuggling Benjamin around school so I can sneak him to the feast and feed him everything there!"

Lloyd said that with such vigor and excitement, Kai could not help but say 'yes'. Lloyd cheered as he put Benjamin in his sling bag and he disappeared into the crowd of first years. Kai yawned a bit as he hurriedly got himself ready for lessons and made his way to the breakfast table.

Just then, he saw everyone crowded around a particular area. He could roughly make out Dudley and Nya ..._NYA! _Kai shoved through the crowd and saw Jay and Nya standing there. Nya looked particularly miffed.

"-Sticking up for the mudblood, eh? Are you even a _true _Slytherin?," Dudley insulted. Kai clenched his fists.

"Nya, you don't have to do this. Dursley, can you just go away… no one bothered you,"

"I don't want some _filthy mudblood contaminating our table with their filthy germs_,"

"YOU STOP INSULTING HIM, YOU _FATASS-_," Nya yelled, her eyes wide with fury and she brandished her fist. Kai came in about to punch Dudley.

Cole came, holding Kai back. Dudley grinned at Kai which only made him even angrier.

Lloyd glared at Dudley, not pleased with Dudley, "Jay isn't the mudblood, you are…"

There was a sudden hush falling the crowd.

There were whispers of Lloyd going jinx Dudley going around.

Dudley choked, "Y-you are sticking up for blood traitors and the mudbloods?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"B-but your dad-"

"-is under the influence of the venom,"

"Y-you blood traitor!"

Dudley went to punch Lloyd as Kai jumped in hoping to get the impact as Lloyd tried to punch Dudley himself.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" There was a stern voice as they saw Professor Misako. The grey-haired woman looked sternly at the group.

"20 points of Gryffindor…20 points of Slytherin. Mr and Miss Smith, Mr Garmadon and Mr Dursley, detention today at 6 p.m, you will be released before the feast,"

* * *

Kai, Lloyd, Nya and Dudley were at detention with Professor Misako. Dudley and Nya were tasked to clean the Trophy Room while Lloyd and Kai were to clean Professor Misako's shelves.

"Oh my GOD! _I don't wanna clean!_ This is _worse _than doing the dishes," Lloyd whined.

"Well either way, everything's Dudley's fault,"

"He's a big fat meanie," Lloyd mumbled.

Professor Misako walked into the room.

"Mr. Garmadon, I would like to talk to you,"

"_FSM!_ She heard me,"

"Good Luck, Lloyd,"

"I don't want anymore detention…_ detention sucks,"_

They walked into the corridor, a little further away from Misako's office. Professor Misako let out a huge breath as Lloyd felt his anxiety build. Lloyd fiddled with the hem of his robe as Misako cleared her throat.

"As you know my name is Professor Misako, but you don't know my last name,"

Lloyd frowned, confused at what his professor was playing at. _Was she some evil person about to kidnap him? _Nevertheless, Lloyd stood there like an obedient student he was as he waited for the inevitable.

"My full name is Misako Garmadon,"

Lloyd sucked in a breath, feeling his chest constrict. Is she his mother that had left him at Darkley's Boarding School all alone and never came to visit him. Lloyd wanted to say a lot more words. His senses were going crazy and he wanted to yell and scream at her.

"Oh." Lloyd finished lamely. However, that was not enough to show his whirlwind of emotions that he was in. Professor Misako sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you but I-I had no choice. I-I had t-to but now, I-I want to make it up to you,"

Lloyd kept quiet.

"So you accept my apology?" Misako asked softly.

"W-Why did you have no choice?"

"It's really complicated-but it will be revealed in due time. I-I'm not the person to say,"

"A-all these years, I-I've been roaming i-in the streets w-when you h-had a comfortable life in Hogwarts?"

"Lloyd, _it's hard to explain_-but I want to be your mother again-,"

"I need time,"

"-yes, of course,"

The walk back to Misako's office was relatively quiet as Lloyd was drowned in by his thoughts. _Should he give her the chance? She left him to roam in the streets. He was all alone in the cold till Uncle Wu took him in. But why did not Uncle Wu tell him about his mom was in Hogwarts. Does she really love him? It feels as if she really doesn't… if she had wouldn't she have brought him along …_

Lloyd kept his mouth shut as she dismissed Lloyd and Kai. Lloyd and Kai walked through the corridor as Kai tried to talk to him.

* * *

"You look a bit down? What happened with Professor Misako?"

"Nothing…"

"It seems like something bad happened? Did she hurt you?"

"No,"

"Then what, Lloyd? You know Nya will kill me when she sees you like this when left under my watch,"

"It's really nothing, Kai…"

"You know you can tell me anything right? You are like my little brother now,"

"You know Professor Misako?"

"Yeah-she's my m-mother,"

"T-That woman left you alone. I am going to-,"

"You don't have to. Plus, she wants a second chance so I guess I am going to give her the chance?"

"But, if you don't want to, you can just say so,"

"But I want to,"

"Oh well then,"

"We needa get Benjamin and the candy, I left them in my dorm,"

"Okay,"

There was a crowd beginning to gather near the Gryffindor Common Room. Lloyd and Kai exchanged looks as they pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. On the wall, there was a message written in crimson red that Kai recognized as blood, "_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED! THE ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!"_

"_Benjamin!" _Lloyd squeaked as he kneeled next to the cat. Benjamin was knocked out cold and the end of it paw were beginning to darken.

There were whispers of 'the cat is dead' or 'he deserves it'. Kai felt his heart melt as he knew how much Lloyd loved the cat. Tears were beginning to form at the corner of the eyes. Lloyd mustered a small squeak.

"Call Headmaster Wu!"

The caretaker, Dareth and Madam Mistaké were already gathering around. Everyone made way as Headmaster Wu came in. Kai watched, knowing all he can do is comfort Lloyd after this.

"_Uncle Wu, do something! It's Benjamin! He doesn't deserve this,"_

Wu crouched down as he took one of Benjamin's paws, there were two marks, purple substance starting to ooze from the wounds. The cat lay motionless on the ground as if nothing had just happened.

"The cat is alive-but it has been petrified,"

There are another round of murmurs as Lloyd let out a sigh of relief as he moved to the side, leaning next to Kai.

"C-can we help Benjamin?"

"There is one way to but if we don't administer it in time-the cat may turn a little bit naughty- it's lucky that the bite was not too long-if too much venom goes in, there's no cure even if we do, it would have turned evil,"

Lloyd let out a shuddery breath, " What is the cure?"

"A scale from the Serpentine Plant. You are lucky that we have those. This is used to create the anti-venom in the Serpentine Staff- I know some of them in Hogwarts but it may take a two weeks to harvest. If we don't administer by the end of next month, Benjamin may turn evil-"

* * *

_**A/N: Everything's going to get interesting from here now:) Some ideas from reviewers would be appreciated. One review = 1 prayer for Benjamin and Lloyd. The answer's right under their noses but they won't be figuring it out soon. They should be paying more attention in classes if you know what I mean *wink wonk***_

_**Please review ;)))))**_


End file.
